


How to Start The Mornings

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antonio's smoothly waxed legs sjsjs, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Thighs, gratuitous descriptions of Antonio giovinazzis legs, ive been meaning to write this for a long time, thigh kissing isnt a tag on here but there's a bit of that, yet another low budget amateur porno from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: Antonio shaves his legs, which gets his man's attention. Sexy time ensues and Antonio gets dicked down for the first time
Relationships: Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	How to Start The Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> so a few months ago, Antonio posted a video on his instagram where it was very clear that he either waxed or shaved his legs, probably because he does a lot of cycling I think? but maybe he's just a fashionable bebe who likes having his legs be soft and smooth aksjdsj 🥰
> 
> either way, I started writing some bad porn about his smooth legs shortly after and didn't finish it until now lmfaoo 🥺🥺 I hope it's somewhat enjoyable sjsjsj

Antonio woke up feeling colder than he normally did. He opened his eyes and realized that Marcus had rolled over during the night and didn't have his arm over him like he usually did. His boyfriend must have sensed his want to cuddle, for the Swede shifted onto his side again and pulled Antonio close, throwing an arm around his waist and slowly rubbing his lower back.

With a sleepy smile, Antonio nuzzled his face into Marcus' neck and pressed his palm against the warm skin of Marcus' bare chest. He felt rather than heard Marcus let out a content sigh, and there was a pair of lips gently kissing the top of the Italian's head a few seconds later. Antonio blushed and tangled their legs together beneath the sheets.

"What's this? Did you shave your legs, babe?" Marcus asked in a whispery voice. He twirled a lock of Antonio's silky hair around his finger and Antonio let out a quiet noise as he nodded. 

Originally Antonio had shaved his legs for cycling, something that he was starting to enjoy and wanted to get a bit more serious about, but he hadn't considered what effects it might have on his boyfriend. He giggled and rolled over to lay on his back as Marcus practically kicked the sheets away and shifted to sit between Antonio's legs. His blue eyes travelled over Antonio's legs and he parted his lips ever so slightly, eventually meeting Antonio's gaze.

"Do you like it?" Antonio asked shyly, parting his legs to let Marcus get closer.

The blonde nodded eagerly and mindlessly began to run his hands over Antonio's bare legs. Marcus brushed his hands over Antonio's calves and up to his knees, his breath catching in his throat as he began to touch Antonio's soft thighs. The rather short shorts that Antonio slept in revealed most of his long, tan legs, and Marcus stroked his hands over his inner thighs appreciatively.

"So soft," Marcus murmured as he trailed his fingertips over Antonio's thighs once more.

Antonio bit his lip and let out a quiet gasp when Marcus knelt between his legs and pressed his lips to the inside of his knee. Marcus' lips were gentle as he focused on kissing Antonio's smooth skin, starting at his knee and gradually making his way to his inner thighs. When he began to press light kisses to his thighs, Antonio shivered from the ticklish sensation and gripped the sheets tightly in one hand to try to keep still.

"That tickles..." Antonio whined, parting his legs further and wanting Marcus to keep kissing and softly dragging his tongue over his thighs. A part of him felt embarrassed when he felt heat beginning to pool in his groin but his embarrassment turned into neediness when Marcus sat up on his knees and Antonio could see his boyfriend's visibly forming erection.

He pursed his lips and reached out for Marcus. Marcus lay over top of him, pressing their bodies flush together and capturing his full lips in a kiss. A low moan escaped from Antonio's lips as he felt the bulge in Marcus' underwear pressing against his hip while they slowly kissed.

Antonio let his eyes fall shut and let Marcus part his lips to deepen the kiss. Draping his leg over Marcus' hip, Antonio felt a rush of arousal course through him as his hardening dick rubbed against Marcus' between the layers of thin fabric between them. 

Marcus tangled one hand into Antonio's hair and kept the other on the Italian's thigh, exploring the inside of his mouth and tugging on his hair. With every slight pull, Antonio grew more and more incapable of thinking clearly and all he wanted was for Marcus to keep pulling his hair and rutting against him. His senses were overwhelmed with the comforting scent, tastes and feel of Marcus on top of him and kissing him like his life depended on it.

When they parted, Antonio was out of breath and he wrapped his arms around Marcus. Marcus winked at him before beginning to suck kisses underneath his jaw and teasingly trailing his lips down his neck like he had done to his thighs just minutes before. 

"Ah, Marcus," Antonio whimpered, reaching up to grip at Marcus' soft blonde hair. The feeling of the Swede's light stubble against his neck was incredible to Antonio, who tipped his head back to give Marcus better access to his delicate skin. Antonio could feel his cock leaking in his boxers and he arched his back slightly to grind against Marcus' erection, just as hard and begging for attention as he was.

"What do you want, baby?" Marcus purred against Antonio's skin. He stroked at Antonio's hair once more and tugged at the long strands, eliciting a downright erotic groan from Antonio.

"I want _you_ ," Antonio practically begged; he would have done anything in that moment for Marcus to keep on touching him.

Marcus leaned up to press their lips together again for a brief second before saying, "you've got me, honey, be specific."

Antonio let out a shaky exhale and thought about it for a second. All he wanted was for Marcus to take him fully and know what it was like to have his boyfriend's dick inside of him, something that hadn't happened yet. Any of their past times together had involved a lot of heavy petting and Marcus learning just how talented Antonio's mouth and tongue were, and vice versa. 

"Fuck me, Marcus, please," Antonio whispered, shivering when Marcus pulled his hair and ghosted his lips over his jaw once more.

Marcus sat back on his heels and trailed his eyes over Antonio's body, over the shirt he was still wearing and the shorts he had on, the wet spot on the fabric from where the head of his cock was straining against the tight fabric. He didn't say anything at first and rubbed his hands over Antonio's thighs once more, and Antonio let his legs spread and panted something in his native language, knowing how it drove Marcus crazy to hear him speak Italian.

"Have you ever done this before?" Marcus asked as he reached over to the nightstand on his side of the bed and dug around in the drawer. He pulled out the bottle of lube that he had despite them having never done anything involving penetration before. It was still helpful to have though, for when Marcus needed to take care of things on his own and when he and Antonio slipped their hands into each other's pants when they were alone.

"No, but I want to," Antonio mewled. He watched as Marcus set the lube down on the mattress beside them and looked at Marcus' hand; the sight of his long fingers curled around the bottle made the tingly sensation in his stomach burn hotter and Antonio bit his lip when Marcus proceeded to lay his hand against Antonio's cheek.

"I promise I'll take good care of you and make you feel good," Marcus murmured in his ear before pressing their lips together in a kiss once more, this time much more gentle and slow than before. 

As Antonio slid one hand along Marcus' back to hold him close, the Swede reached between their bodies to play with the edge of Antonio's shirt. He teasingly brushed his fingertips over Antonio's stomach where he knew he was sensitive, and Antonio moaned against his lips.

When they parted from each other's lips, Marcus pulled Antonio's shirt over his head and wasted no time in pressing kisses to his chest just as he did to his legs. Starting at the Italian's collarbone, Marcus gently kissed down his chest and stomach, stopping at the hemline of his shorts and peering up at Antonio.

"Don't tease me, please," Antonio said, reaching down to brush his fingers through Marcus' hair and encouraging him to keep dragging his mouth lower and lower where he needed attention.

Marcus winked up at him and pressed one last kiss to his naval before pulling Antonio's boxers off and letting them fall to the floor. He knelt down again and lightly pushed Antonio's legs apart to suck hot kisses against his inner thighs once more. 

Antonio squeezed his eyes shut momentarily when Marcus dragged his tongue over the tip of his dick. He felt his stomach tense up and would have pushed his hips up in search of more of the pleasure were it not for Marcus' big hands holding him down. There were a few more seconds of Marcus' wet mouth wrapped around the head of his cock before Marcus placed one last kiss to his erection and sat up.

"I'm gonna open you up now, okay?" Marcus said as he quickly pulled his own underwear off. The sight of him fully undressed earned a shy smile from Antonio and he let out a quiet noise as he looked him over and nodded eagerly.

Marcus picked up the bottle of lube again and twisted the cap off. Antonio watched him squeeze a fair amount of it onto his hand and begin to rub it onto his fingers, warming it up and glancing up at Antonio to make sure he was ready.

"Please, do it," Antonio pleaded, swallowing thickly as Marcus leaned down to kiss his forehead while he brushed his finger against his entrance.

"Relax, Tonio," Marcus whispered soothingly. He slowly pushed the tip of his index finger into him, stroking Antonio's side with his other hand and shushing him to help him relax.

Marcus slid his finger entirely into Antonio, who gasped at the new sensation. It felt uncomfortable and unnatural at first and he was glad that Marcus simply waited for him to get used to it, and the Swede's soft whispers helped him adjust to it. It took a few seconds before Antonio was able to release some of the tension he had been holding in his muscles and Marcus smiled and rewarded him with a kiss.

"You're doing so well, sweetheart, so good for me," Marcus praised him, and Antonio was surprised to find that hearing the words of praise from him made him all the more desperate to please him.

The stretch became uncomfortable at first again when Marcus pressed a second finger inside of him. Antonio took a deep breath and looked into Marcus' eyes, finding his boyfriend gazing lovingly at him while he let him adjust to the feeling of his fingers.

It went from strange to pleasurable as Marcus began to move his fingers, curling them upwards and quickly finding the spot in Antonio that made him moan and try to push down onto Marcus' hand. As he stretched him open, Antonio pulled Marcus close and hid his face against his shoulder, tangling one hand into Marcus' hair and gripping his arm with the other. Every upward motion of Marcus' nimble fingers sent great pleasure through him and Antonio was becoming more and more desperate to have Marcus inside of him.

"How does that feel?" Marcus murmured as he brushed over his prostate again.

Antonio could barely think clearly enough to get the words out at first. "So good," he breathed out, feeling Marcus appreciatively stroke his thigh as he curled his fingers up one last time before pulling them out.

Marcus nuzzled his cheek and kissed the tip of his nose before he sat up and found the lube once more. He gathered some more of the gel onto his hand and reached down to slick his cock with it. Antonio watched his boyfriend slowly stroke himself and tip his head back while parting his lips in a blissful expression.

"Are you ready?" Marcus purred when he shifted forward to press the tip of his dick against Antonio's hole. The two of them were both breathing heavily and Antonio found that every little noise Marcus made went straight to his groin.

"Yes, fuck me Marcus," Antonio said, letting his legs fall open and inviting Marcus to do so.

With one hand on Antonio's hip, Marcus steadily pushed into him, at first only the head of his cock so that Antonio wasn't too overwhelmed. Antonio made a tense expression at first. Even just the tip was much thicker than Marcus' fingers were, stretching him open more, and he appreciated the patience and self control Marcus had to avoid pushing into him all at once. He let out a breath and Marcus slid himself further inside until he was fully settled into Antonio.

Antonio moaned at the feeling of Marcus' cock filling him entirely, and he clutched at Marcus' back with one hand while he adjusted to the feeling. It was warm and satisfying to him, and he could tell Marcus was feeling the same as him from the breathy groans that he didn't try to hide as he simply sat and waited for Antonio to tell him it was alright to go on.

"More, please," Antonio mewled after a few seconds. He draped his leg over Marcus' hip to try to pull him in deeper and he was delighted by the feeling of Marcus starting to slowly rock his hips, pulling slightly out of him and pushing back in carefully, as if he was afraid of hurting Antonio. His smooth motions were accompanied by him pressing kisses to Antonio's neck and rubbing his thigh as he slowly fucked him.

"You're so tight and hot around me," Marcus panted.

"Marcus please, I need more, I want you so badly," Antonio begged him, tightening his grip on his back and trying to move his hips in time with Marcus' motions. With his lack of experience, it was a bit awkward for the first few seconds until he fell into rhythm with Marcus, who pushed into him at a quicker pace.

Antonio let out a loud, drawn out moan of his lover's name and wondered briefly why he had waited until now to let Marcus have him like this. He had already explored the wonders of Marcus' body and was no stranger to getting each other off, but he hadn't ever felt Marcus' hard cock inside him until now.

He was brought back to earth by Marcus sliding a hand into his long hair as he fucked him, his dick hitting his prostate with every thrust and making Antonio come apart beneath him. Antonio practically laid his head in Marcus' hand because he was forgetting how to ask for what he wanted in the heat of his passion. When the Swede tangled his fingers into the silky strands, Antonio let out a wanton sound and clenched around his cock.

"You like that, yeah?" Marcus asked, his voice quiet and husky enough to send a chill down Antonio's spine. He experimentally tugged like he had while they kissed earlier, and the sounds that Antonio made told him to keep pulling on his hair.

"Yes, pull my hair more," Antonio cried out, his desire getting in the way of any shame that he might have normally felt in asking for that.

Marcus was more than happy to comply. He ran his fingers through Antonio's long hair and pulled just enough to make Antonio moan each time he did so, pulling at his hair in time with every movement of his hips. 

Antonio could feel himself getting closer and closer as Marcus fucked him, the feeling of his dick pushing into his tight heat combined with the sensation of his hair being pulled being the hottest thing he had ever felt. His so-far neglected cock was pressed against his stomach and Marcus' as well; the friction between them quickly made the heat pooling in his stomach become more intense.

"Marcus I'm gonna cum," he whimpered, eagerly pushing his hips down to take Marcus as deeply as possible. 

"Then cum, honey," Marcus murmured into his ear. He kept his one hand tangled in Antonio's hair and reached between them to wrap his other hand in a fist around Antonio's cock. Marcus stroked him quickly and rubbed his finger over the leaking slit, which made Antonio shiver and cum into his hand with a loud moan after just a few seconds.

Marcus fucked him through his release and pushed deep into Antonio one last time, tugging his hair and kissing him passionately as he came inside the Italian. Antonio looked at him with wide eyes when they pulled apart, smiling euphorically. He nuzzled at Marcus' cheek and giggled softly when the Swede patted his smooth thighs after he pulled out of him.

"That was amazing," Antonio whispered, continuing to hold Marcus close as he pulled the sheets up to slightly cover their lower halves.

"I told you I'd take great care of you," Marcus hummed with a smile. He pressed a kiss to Antonio's shoulder and rubbed his inner thighs before climbing out of bed and shrugging on a fresh pair of boxers, throwing an old shirt on and not bothering to put on pants over his underwear. 

Antonio rolled onto his side and winced at the dull soreness in his lower back. His boyfriend apparently heard the noise, for he looked over at him with a concerned expression on his face.

"How about you go take a warm bath, Tonio? I'll cook us something nice and make you some tea," Marcus offered, coming to sit at the side of the bed. It sounded like a great way to start his day after losing his virginity to the man he adored, and so Antonio happily agreed to the plan.

As Antonio turned on the bathwater, he decided that he would have to shave his legs more often.

**Author's Note:**

> ...well then, I hope that wasn't too awful alkdjsjs I'm vey self conscious of any smut content I write ssjsj 🥺 I hope you enjoyed it though, pls let me know if it was alright 🙈🙈
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr @esteboo-ocon❤️❤️


End file.
